


Darkness •Narry•

by huntedcat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cutting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntedcat/pseuds/huntedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You'll never..." Tears sprug to my eye's as Liam sang my solo not even giving me a glance.</p>
<p>•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••</p>
<p>Maybe Niall Horan just wasn't cut out for the world.</p>
<p>•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••</p>
<p>Warning! Involes;</p>
<p>- Implying of cutting</p>
<p>- cutting </p>
<p>- sex(depends if im a good smut writer when it gets to that point)</p>
<p>-triggering words and phrases</p>
<p>I will put more as i go through the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

~Unedited~  
Standing outside of the black wooden door my thoughts fight each other "I'm just asking a question what wrong with that, nothing its just a question"

'You'll probably just be interrupting his work, Simon has better things to do then answer a stupid question from a worthless brat like you'

I Shake my head trying to get him to stop talking.

'Stupid bitch'

You don't think i already know?!?  
I knock on the door before he could reply  
I hear a slight "come in"  
I push open the door and look up to see papers everywhere on Simon desk, him scribbling things on different papers  
"Niall, i'm kinda busy, what could you possible need" I hear him not even looking up from the papers

'I told you'

"Um-uh, in L-LA my mic was turned down um for like the whole concert" I sheeped out  
"They were just testing out what the band would sound like live without you," he looks up to me with bored eyes, "was that all?"   
I franticly nod my head sprinting out of Simon's office.  
I only make it down the hallway before i bend over gasping for breath.

'Ha, you didn't even run that far and you're already panting like a dog, you fatass'

I wince at the comment,  
As I stand up and walk down the hallway into the elevator still out of breath.

'Are you sure the elevator could hold your fat ass? And you should take the stairs at least you would lose a calorie or two'

I walk out of the shinny elevator hearing a familiar voice yell "hold the door!" I hear 3 pairs of feet running towards me, i turn around quickly holding the door of the elevator. "Hey Niall," I Look up to see a out of breath Harry, Liam, and Louis, "Thanks for holding it" Liam says patting my on the back and walking into the elevator with louis following  
Harry goes in but holds the door urging me in.  
I look up to him confused "come on Niall" "bu-but it won't hold all of us, there would be too much weight, i'll just take The stairs" "too much weight? What i'm sure this elevator could hold 3 men and a small cute irish man"

'Lies'

"Come on Haz if Niall doesn't want to come on he doesn't half to, were missing the game hurry up" Louis whines from inside the elevator  
Harry shrugs at me and lets go of the door letting it close with the three of them in inside.  
I sigh running my hand though my blonde hair.

'Ha to think you have a crush on him, you gay fag no one will ever like you they'll just pity you'

I walk the 15 floors down the the lobby out of breath sweat coating my face making my hair stick to my chubby face.  
Employees give me a disgusted look at my sweat covered body.

'Even sweating you look more like a pig, ha'

I head outside to see the limo gone, a frown found its way onto my face

'See they forgot about you, or they just didn't want you to take up all the space because of your fat ass'

I wipe the corners of my eye's, going to the curb to catch a taxi. Finally when i do there's an old mad maybe around his 60's "keep starin kid and i'll sock ya one"  
We were on our way after i told him the hotel address.

'I bet the old shit is speeding just to make sure he can get you out of the car as fast as possible for the car doesn't break down because of you'

I lay my head down on the dirty window trying to block him out  
He's been in my mind sense that one day  
*********  
Flash back  
**********  
"Goodbye sweetie, have a good day" my mum says closing her door behind her.  
I watch her speed off heading to who knows where.

'Wow she didn't even want to bring you into school, well i wouldn't want to too if my son was an ugly freak'

 

Tears brim my eyes as they search for the person who said these vial words.

'You stupid fucking bitch, i'm in your mind god damn you're so fucking stupid'

I wince pullin my hands over my ears as i hear the cuss word.

'You stupid baby'

I wipe the tears the somehow ended up falling down my face walking inside the new building  
********  
End of flashback  
*********  
"Yar! Kid get out me car"(huehuehuehue) 

His voice jumps me out of my day dream making me smack my head on the side of the dirtied window. My hand cradles the injury as i practically fall out of the car, I pay my fair quickly trying to get away from the grumpy man. I walk my way through the lobby with all eye's on me. 

'Of course they have their eye's on you, you look like shit with a big ass welt on the side of your head and you look like shit, wait that's just you'

I hang my head as i make my way to the stair's trying to shake their stares off my body judging me every second i'm in their view. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
I push the keycard into the slot opening the door slowly. I hear laugh's and the crumpling of chips bags making my stomach rumble and a jealousy sink into my bones. "Let's play truth or dare!" Yell's Louis and it sounded as he jumped on Liam making him cough up an 'oof'. Harry giggles and says a yes. "Okay Liam! Truth or dare!" Louis says as i watch him jump up and down on Liam. "Ugh fine, just please stop" Liam pushes Louis off of him and flicks Harry in the head for laughing at the two. "Truth" Liam says after Louis finds his way onto Harry's lap making jealousy make its way into my heart. "Okay, uhhhh i got it!" Louis yells jumping up from Harry's lap. "What do you think of Niall?" Louis smirks laying on te ground. Liam clears his throat looking around before whispering "I don't want to talk shit about Niall but i think he's annoying and has a horrible voice" Liam hands find its way to his mouth covering it. Louis laughs patting his back as tears roll down my cheeks. "Don't worry Li, i think the same" Harry looks uncomfortable after Louis says those words. "Uh, guys i don't really think that, he's got a few good qualities" Harry whispers as he scratches his neck. Lou snorts muttering "Yeah right!" Sarcasm laced his voice. "Look how freaking fat he is! I mean like he stuffs his fat face all the time he should take more care of himself before he dies from type 2 diabetes or something" Louis throughs some popcorn at harry and also puts some in his mouth. 

'Look other people think what i think, so now you should believe me because other people agree"

I run up the stairs not caring of the racket I make, trying to keep the bile down my throat. I slam thebathroom door closed double checking that the door is locked.I squat down to the toilet emptying my stomic into it. I lay my my head on the toilet seat thinking. Just thinking. Thinking of what my life would be like if I wasn't ugly, dumb, a whore, fat, disgusting, a loser, ect. My mum and da would love me, I would be wanted in the band, I would be happy.

 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	2. 002

••••••••••••••••••••  
Niall's POV.  
•••••••••••••••••••••  
~Unedited~

My hands knock things over as i search for my release. A real smile finds its way onto my face as i feel the cool metal from under my shampoo bottle. "Niall? What are you doing in there it sounds like a herd of elephants, and Lou says hurry up she needs to get you down to makeup in room 208 so we all can head to room 218" i hear Harry's voice through the door. "Ok-okay i'll be right out" i scramble to my feet blade still held tight in my hand. I put everything back in place besides my blade i stick it in my sock. I let out a hiss as the blade snips a bit of skin on my foot as i jimmy on my shoe. "Ni? Are you alright?" Harry questions once he hears my gasp. "Im fine" i breath. "Ew Niall, are you wanking?" Harry laughs from behind the door. "No you dirty minded twat" I laugh and a real smile breaks out on my face. I hear Harry's laugh die down then him speak up. "Well lets go" I hear him walk away leaving me in the bathroom. You know what, i don't feel like cutting anymore. I pull the blade out of my sock and put the blade in my touthbrush capsule.

'You should cut you know that right, it will make you feel the pain you deserve'

Harry just made me happy and your not bring my mood down right now so just fucking shut up.

'Ugh you piece of shit, you can't even listen to a simple command I'll be back later'

"God finally" I mutter opening the bathroom door. I walk out of the room and walk down the hall to 208. I open the door to see Louis chasing Liam around with a can of pink silly string, Paul chasing after them to stop for they don't mess up their make-up and clothes and Lou running around trying to find a perfect out fit for Harry who is stitting in one of those hair dresser chair's. I walk over and sit in the chair next to him and give him a slight nod. "God, Niall your finally here! Your so slow next time please hurry up!" Lou scolds once she see's me sitting. She comes over and shoves the clothes in Harry's hands pushing him to the direction of the bathroom to change. "Okay, your roots are starting to come out more so we need to redye it again but we'll do that on another date" Lou mutter's as she fiddles with my hair. "Sit here while i get you some clothes" She says running her hand through my hair one last time. "Okay but get me long sleves or a jacket to got with it!" I hollar to her as she hurry's to the racks of clothing. "Guess who" A hand covers my eyes. "Hmm, Bilbo Baggins?" I sarcasticly laugh out. "Hmm guess again" The voice snorts. "You dork" I laugh pulling the hand away from my face. I twirl the chair around to be met with a cackling Harry. I join in on the laughs trying to get ahold of myself. "Nice outfit you got there" I say to Harry looking him up and down. He had black skinny jeans that look painted on and a white shir with a brown jacket over top. "Thanks" He smiles ruffling my hair. "Heyyyy, Lou's gonna get mad because she just did it" I pout trying to fix it. "Hey is for horse's Niall" Harry laughs slaping his knee. "Your such a dork sometimes Harry" I mutter as I laugh a bit. "Hurry Niall" Lou shoves a few article's of clothing into my arms" I nod my head to Harry as a little gesture to say I'll be right back. "Harry! why are you hanging with Niall? He's a loser come hang with us" I hear Louis seeth as I walk away and into the bathroom. I shut the bathroom door quickly and lock it. "Why am I not good enough for anyone" My voice breaks as i slide down the bathroom door. "Niall! Hurry up were waiting on you!" Paul yells pounding on the door. "O-okay! I'll just be a second!" I quickly wipe the sides of my eyes and get off the floor. I quickly change in to some black skinny jeans and and white shirt with some random word printed on the front in a black banner and a denim jacket with a gray hood. (Out fit up top) I smooth out the wrinkles on my shirt and quickly unlock the door and head down with everyone else to romm 218.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sorry it's such a short chapter, Im too lazy to think of something else that would happen in this chapter but if i prob did it would turn out like even more shit xD aha well bye :3


	3. 003

~Unedited~  
Contains Cutting in this part! You've been informed   
••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Niall! What is wrong with you today! Your out of wack go take a five minute break everyone!" Yell's the Photoghrapher pacing back in forth frustated. Niall squeaks out a reply and slips into the hall feeling like shit. "Hey Niall?" Niall turns around to see Harry. "Um yea?" Niall walks the short distance to Harry trying to make things not as awakward. "Are you alright?" Harry places a hand on Niall's shoulder making Niall tense. "I'm fine" Niall makes his reply short and snappy. Harry takes a step back in surprise at Niall's mood change. "I was just wondering because you seem a little off" Harry explained trying to calm Niall. Niall shook a fake smile on his face before apologising to Harry, "Sorry for snapping, i just don't feel the best right now" Harry gave him a small smile before giving Niall a gesture that he's going back inside. Niall smile dropped as soon as Harry was out of eyesight. Niall let out a sigh sliding down the wall. Tears pricked Niall's eyes as he though about how the boys don't like him at all. "Niall, hurry up you've got one minute to get your fat ass in here" Louis voice fills the hallway making Niall jerk upward almost failing flat on his face. Louis gave him an unamused face before turning around into the room. Niall gave out a sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair. Niall wiped his tears before heading back inside the room.  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Niall smirked as the red dots filled his arm but soon washed away by the scolding water of the shower. "Niall! Hurry up you've been in there for an hour!" A muffled voice calls to Niall. "Uhhh, I'll be right out" Niall panics seeing blood seep out of his cuts at a not so normal rate. Niall turns off the shower quickly drying himself before sticking the towel to his arms. A coarse of curses leave Niall's mouth as he shivers from the cold and scared he might of cut too deep. "Niall! Hurry up I have to take a piss! God your so fucking slow!" Louis voice sounds angry as he pounds on the bathroom door. "O-okay" Niall's voice creaks as he takes the towel of his arms quickly putting on his clothes, wincing as his sleeves catch his cuts. Niall gathers his things and quickly makes his way out of the bathroom to his room. Once inside Niall makes sure the door is locked and pulls off his sweater, wincing again. "fuck" Niall curses as he takes a good look at his arms. He sighs having an internal debate of going to the hospital or dealing with it him self. Niall went with the second one knowing if he went to the hospital he would be called an attention whore for cutting. Niall sighed grabbing a first aide kit from a random cabinet pulling out the things needed. Niall started cleaning his cuts cursing as they stung. Niall's knee's buckled making him drop to the floor in a heap of mess. Niall struggled to get up leaning on the bed. Niall cursed once more seeing the rubbing alcohol spilt all over the carpet and himself. Niall slowly shimmied off his pants carful of not taking his weight off the bed. Niall jumped as the sound of a door opening caught his attention. "Fuzel" Niall whispered jumping under the bed. "Niall?" Harry called walking into Nialls room startled to see his band makes toes sticking out from under the bed, his sweater thrown on the floor along with his pants, a first aide kit scattered all over the bed with a gigantic wet stain on the floor. "Hi Harry" Niall speaks up from under the bed. "Um, I just came in to see if you wanted to play some video games, but uh why uh what is..." Harry mumbled gesturing to Niall's room. "O-oh um well I needed a band aide and I opened the thingy and it opened and the rubbing alcohol spilled all over me so i took off my clothes so i could change but then you came.." Niall rambled from under the bed. "Oh, well come out from under there and I'll get you that band aide." Harry blushed. "Uh sorry but im kinda nacked." Niall panicked shoving himself under the bed more. "Niall, its not nothing i haven't see before" Harry laughed grabbing Niall's ankles. Niall panicked once again grabbing on to the legs of the bed. "Harry please" Niall chocked out a sob as his cuts clash with the carpet. "Niall? Are you okay? Are you sure you don't want help?" Harry question letting go of Niall's ankles. "Y-yes" Niall stutter trying to relive the pain. "Okay but if you need anything just ask me alright?" Harry patted Niall's foot before he left the room. Niall sighed in relief as he crawled out from under the bed. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••

Hii im at school rn lol hope you like the chapter :333


End file.
